Enter My World
by Zeraphic Triomis
Summary: What if... Sesshomaru and Rin enter each others worlds? Sesshomaru is now a young demon child while Rin is now a young woman. What new experiences arise for them?
1. The Small World

A/N: Aha! Sesshomaru and Rin story, hm? Oh, this isn't a pairing story… I don't really support these two together… but they make a good… y'know… "father 'n daughter" relationship, right? I dunno how else to say it… (ponders) Anyway, this first chapter starts out slow, but I promise next chapter it'll start movin' along, yo!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! Rumiko Takahashi owns them all and I must praise her. (praises)

**Enter My World**  
Chapter I 

The Small World  
"_I believed in 'tainted food'."_

The evening sky had this pleasant feeling that I haven't felt in the longest time. Was this some sort of sign that something was to happen? It just had to be. The awkward silence and the gentle brush of the wind were all too suspicious. We haven't encountered any demons as we journeyed through the deep forest and there was no scent of blood shed anywhere. In fact, now that I realized, we had taken a new path that led us far from civilization. It wasn't my biggest interest to head toward the path but I had a feeling I had to. Even though those feelings are still unknown to me, I would find out sooner or later.

The night sky had finally arrived. Our only source of light was the small bonfire Jakken had created with a flick of his staff. I watched Rin inch closer to me each time Jakken glared at her. The girl responded with a shy gesture and move closer to my side. These were strange actions coming from them indeed. They had not spoken to each other ever since we entered the path. They would always decide on some kind of bothersome subject to discuss for hours… but that finally ceased at last.

My eyes quickly scanned Rin and Jakken's small figures then to Ah and Un, who had fallen asleep a fair distance from the blazing bonfire. A low sigh escaped from my mouth, making the small girl look up at me. I quickly shifted my head away from her direction in hopes of finding something more interesting on the other side.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered softly.

I bowed my head in response. Without even looking I could tell that Jakken had his full attention on us. His response was nothing but a loud thud of his staff and a quick scurry to where Ah and Un were resting.

Rin finally continued. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I look for something to eat? We haven't eaten anything since this morning."

Hate to admit it, but she was absolutely correct. Our only food for the whole day was nothing but Inuyasha's human friends's food… called an 'Omelet'. We had an unexpected 'get together' and the human girl left behind some food for us in exchange for never having this brief moment together. I was fine with that, but I would never accept food that was close to my brother. I believed in 'tainted food'. Besides, I was not hungry at the time… and I wasn't now either.

"Jakken," I finally responded. "Assist Rin into the forest."

The small demon grunted at that. His arms folded in front as he shifted to my direction. The look on his face displayed a strong and firm look, however the slight tremble of his fingers weren't convincing me. Appeared to me that he wanted to stand up to me for once. Brave demon.

"I-I believe Rin will be a-alright on her o-own!" Jakken jerked around. "B-Besides! This place seems deserted a-and-" his voice began trailing off. His incoherent drivel was beginning to disgust me. Was he _that_ angry at Rin? The demon cleared his throat and continued his last thoughts. "S-So, she'll be fine by herself!"

Rin's eyes suddenly darted at Jakken. "Master Jakken sure is being a big meanie," she addressed to me. Her attention then turned back to me with that smile on her face. "May I look for something to eat? I won't be too far."

My full attention was now to the girl. Normally, I would discuss it further about the dangers but the forest _did_ show signs of peace at the moment. Before I answered, I surveyed the area one last time. Finally, I sighed and rested my arm on my thigh.

"Stay where I can see you."

"Yes, my lord!" With that said, Rin made her way into the forest.

I observed the bonfire's small sparks it began spewing out. For a moment, I thought about Rin and Jakken's attitudes toward each other. I know well that I had no business to know but if it were to continue, it could cause confrontations on future journeys. My eyes slowly found Jakken who was busy caressing his staff side to side. He quickly stopped once his big yellow eyes met mine.

"M-My Lord?" he hesitated. "Is something bothering you?"

I lifted my right knee up to my chest. "Why wouldn't you assist Rin when I told you to do so?" That wasn't exactly the question I wanted to say but it was similar.

Jakken grunted. "Because! Human girls can be quite annoying! I know she's been traveling with us for a while, but sometimes I want my own space too! So she decides to-"

"Enough, Jakken."

It was about having their own space? How irritating. Sooner or later they would eventually work it out in their own way. I had no business in their little affair whatsoever. Had a feeling it was something ridiculous.

Just then, a shrill cry echoed out of the forest. It was a cry for help… and it was definitely Rin. I immediately rose to my feet and stepped toward the forest with Jakken trembling by my side. We paused for a moment as another shrill cry soon followed the first. And at that, we dashed into the forest without hesitation.

Surprisingly, Rin had inadvertently entered deep into the forest. And I understood, what with the scent of fresh fruit that brought even the toughest of demons' attention. In fact, the more I proceeded, the more the scent got stronger… and disturbing.

Just ahead, I could just make out on Rin's small body lying on the ground. There were no signs of bloodshed… but there was another scent that was filling the forest. My body suddenly stopped as I dropped to one knee. I could barely make out on the new aura that was now filling the forest. Yellow… pollen-like spores were spreading from where Rin now lied. Every time I breathed, I inhaled the spores that were causing my body to surge in pain. No point in resisting… I felt my body shut down completely.

My eyes quickly shot open as I let out a loud gasp. I quickly lifted myself up, creating a searing pain that bolted throughout my body. Somehow, I felt different… like I lost all my strength somehow. I couldn't recall anything of what had happened to me… but I did remember seeing Rin's lifeless body on the ground and those yellow spores...

As my body slowly got to its feet, I began surveying my surroundings. It was dark and silent. However, everything seemed so… big now. And I never realized that I was closer to the ground before. That was when I realized… I had changed… in _size._ I took the moment to realize I was about Rin's height, my hair was now up to my shoulders, and my clothes were definitely bigger than I was, including my two swords.

"But… impossible-!" I gasped to myself. Even my voice sounded so child-like.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakken's voice echoed from behind. His loud footsteps were now heading towards me and it seemed like he had no intention in stopping. "Where are you?" he continued yelling.

I stepped toward the center of the forest where I spotted Jakken waving his short arms around. His yellow eyes finally spotted me then he suddenly tripped over his own feet. His helpless body slid right in front of me as I folded my arms over my chest.

Jakken lifted his dirty head up and growled. "Move along, kid! I'm looking for someone!"

I cocked an eyebrow up. I grabbed his collar and lifted him up to my eye level. "Mind repeating that, Jakken?"

The demon gasped loudly. His big yellow eyes blinked a couple times before he finally realized the truth. "M…My… L-Lord? W-Whatever happened to you….?"

"Never mind that," I responded as I tried fitting my clothes around my shoulders. "Rin is just ahead. See to her for me."

Jakken nodded his head then scurried through the tell trees. My eyes narrowed as I allowed my clothes to slip off my small arm. The only explanation about my situation was… was from those yellow spores I saw earlier. Somehow… they managed to change my appearance into what I looked like when I was younger? It was so vague to me… but what else could I consider at the moment?

Just then, Jakken let out a loud groan. I managed to slip into my huge pants then quickly ran to where Jakken was. Through the trees, I spotted not only him… but a young woman wearing Rin's small outfit. The sight was unbelievable. Tears were streaming down the girl's smooth pale face as her eyes sudden caught mine. Her arms suddenly stretched out and wrapped themselves around my small body.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru! I…I'm not… me anymore…!"

* * *

A/N: End of chapter one! Whee! Such a fun chapter to write. (kooshes) …oh noes! Sesshomaru is small and Rin is big? And Jakken's… well… Jakken? What goes on here! Find out next chapter! I hope you liked this chapter and please tell me how you thought of it! 


	2. The Big Mission

A/N: Wafluh! Finally! Chapter 2! (dodges tomatoes) I'm so sorry this came soooo late. Quite a lot of things I had to deal with… but I should be back to writing stories. (thumbs up) I had to listen to a bajillion Inuyasha songs so I wouldn't stop writing. xP Hope it came out all right…

Thanks to all who have reviewed! I hope you like this chapter! (smile)

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and not me… 'cause I'm not cool like her. (nervous smile)

**Enter My World **  
Chapter II

The Big Mission  
"_I could assist you… for a price."_

"L-Lord Sesshomaru! I…I'm not… me anymore…!" Rin complained once again.

Her long arms were still wrapped around my body, squeezing me every time she inhaled. The endless bawling was beginning to give me a headache, not to mention that it was making me irritated. Every time Rin's voice rose, my body always responded with a slight twitch. I had no idea why, but a new sensation seemed to be flowing within myself. It wasn't a bad feeling just something I haven't felt in the longest time.

I managed to brush Rin out of the way with a stroke of my small hand. The girl fell backwards into Jakken, causing her bawling cease. She quickly got to her feet and made her way to the other side of the open area.

There had to be a cure for this dilemma. It was probably common to all humans that roamed the area. The only problem was, what _exactly_ caused it? I recalled yellow pollen-like spores spreading from where Rin was, but that was it. I didn't spot anything suspicious when Jakken and I found her. However…

I turned abruptly, accidently colliding into Jakken's long staff. A growl escaped from my mouth, causing the demon to step away from me. I lifted myself so I could see Rin over Jakken's tall hat. It felt awkward for a moment but I ignored the feeling. I called out to Rin but she didn't respond. I called out once more and again no answer. This was getting ridiculous. My fists clenched tightly to my sides and without realizing it, I yelled with this child-like voice,

"RIIIN!"

There was no response, but everyone's attention was now on me. My cheeks felt hot at that moment. I never intended to yell so abruptly. Never had I done that in the past or in the present. So, why now?

A smile suddenly appeared on Rin's face. She kneeled down in front of me and grinned. "My, Lord Sesshomaru sure is cute when he yells like that. You should do it more often, my lord!" she teased.

"Rin, I'm being serious…" I cleared my throat then continued on. "Rin, did you spot anyone suspicious while you were out here?"

The girl shook her head, brushing her long dark hair into my face. "No, my lord. I didn't see anything. I was looking for something to eat… but I saw a pretty flower here and I-"

A soft gasped escaped from my mouth. I stumbled around Rin and Jakken and searched the ground thoroughly. That's when I noticed that the moon's rays were fixed upon a specific place on the ground. I kneeled down, noticing a small sprout slowly rising from the ground. I looked up, fixing my eyes right into Rin's brown eyes. She blinked then slowly came over and kneeled behind me. I pointed out to her what I discovered.

"What is that, Lord Sesshomaru?"

I wasn't sure myself, but I had a slight idea. "It's a sprout of a Moonflower."

"A Moonflower?" Jakken repeated with an interest in his tone.

I stood up and crossed my arms. "When the moon's rays are fixed upon one specific spot on the earth, it is said a Moonflower begins its life there," but, that still didn't explain the yellow pollen-like spores that came from here. The source of it all had to be something else. There was no other explanation I could ponder over.

"My Lord? Do Moonflowers have blue petals?"

"You silly human," Jakken grunted. "All Moonflowers have white petals. What is going through your head?"

"But, when I saw this flower, it had blue petals. But this one has white petals," she pointed to the ground.

Indeed, it had small white petals surrounding the bulb. Blue petals? Never have I heard of such a thing. The moonlight always gave out a white ray from above. A blue ray of light would be unusual.

Suddenly, there was a loud rustling in the bushes up ahead. I narrowed my eyes and moved in front of Jakken and Rin. My hands were ready to reach for my Tokijin, but I quickly realized I left my weapons behind. I growled loudly then called out my bright yellow whip to my side.

Finally, a hooded figure slowly emerged out from the bush. I couldn't make out what its face appeared to be, but its eyes shown a bright red, the same shade of red like that of men I slaughtered all my life. The cloak the figure was wearing was brilliant in design. It had two different kinds of creatures embroidered all around, creatures I have never seen before. They both looked menacing.

I shook out of my thoughts and concentrated on standing my ground. My whip was still at my side, ready to attack when necessary. The figure had not moved since it emerged, but it continued staring me down. Those eyes grew brightly each time I stared into them. Finally, I cautiously stepped forward, bringing my whip out in front. The cloaked figure ceased to flinch.

"Who are you?" I asked in a surprisingly squeaky voice. My face twitched at that before I continued on. "What do you want from us?"

The figure stared me down once more. Then, with a low devilish voice, responded, "Do you seek a cure for your troubles?"

My eyes narrowed at that. "A cure?"

"Indeed. I could assist you… for a price."

I lowered my right hand. "And what may that be?"

I heard Jakken whimpering behind me. "B-But my lord! We cannot trust that… that thing! What if it's a trap?"

"That's right, my lord!" Rin agreed. "This is a little suspicious."

"…and what may the price be?" I repeated to the figure. There was no other choice. It was either risk it or not risk anything at all. Besides, I had no intention to remain as a child. I had goals to accomplish in this lifetime.

The hooded figure gave out a devilish grin and nodded to himself. "You chose well. I can tell that you are an excellent fighter… full of determination."

Its long arms revealed itself from underneath the cloak, revealing rather long and slender fingers with claw-like nails. With a flick of its fingers, Rin's and my body shone a bright white color. Within a few seconds, the light died down. I was now wearing a smaller version of my clothes while Rin wore a bigger version of hers as well.

"I see that you already know of the blue and white Moonflowers. If they are separated, they spew out powerful spores that cause unknown things to happen to whoever touches it. These are rare plants that must be carefully handled," the figure turned so that its back was facing us. "Your job is to find the blue and white Moonflowers and bring them to me so that I may help you."

"Where are they located?" I immediately asked.

The figure mumbled something that sounded like, 'my' but I couldn't comprehend it. "…creatures guard the flowers because they believe it to be their source of life, hope… protection." the figure paused. "…no one knows their exact location. But, those who have suffered from the plants have turned back to their regular selves somehow. That is all I can say."

Before asking any further questions, the figure vanished within the darkness of the night.

"Well, _that_ was just peculiar," Jakken declared. "It didn't even give us a full explanation. And what was the deal with 'for a price', huh?"

"I don't know, Jakken… but at least it was very helpful to us," Rin responded.

"Tch! Whatever you say, human."

My mind was wandering about. None of what the hooded figure explained to us was understandable. How could finding two flowers help us change back to normal? And the creatures protecting it for their own typical reasons… what purpose did that hold? Was this mysterious figure luring us into something? For whatever the reason, right now, we didn't have a choice. This was the only option for us to take.

I drew out my two swords, Tensaiga and Tokijin. They were indeed the same swords I have been using since I began traveling. So, the figure wasn't after my swords… so what could it be? It must have something to do with the Moonflowers.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

My head turned so that I was face to face with Rin's. I gasped and backed away.

"What is it?" I answered back. I withdrew my swords back into their sheaths and faced the girl.

The girl reached behind her back and pulled out what appeared to be a dagger. It seemed to be handcrafted and created by a demon's bones. The design seemed to suit her personality, what with it being fancy and all. I blinked then examined the girl's face. She seemed to be unsure about it all.

"W-Why do I have this?" she asked nervously. "T-This isn't mine."

I paused. That was when I recalled what the hooded figure said about 'creatures guarding the flowers'. It was understandable… Rin had to protect herself now that she was practically grown up. And with my current body and strength, I couldn't possibly protect her even if I tried. It was her time to protect herself.

I turned and made my way to her. I carefully took her dagger and spun it around a couple of times. It was surprisingly heavy and very tough to handle, even with Rin's new body. I stepped back and flung it over my shoulder, just missing the top of Jakken's head.

"Rin, I'm going to teach you how to protect yourself."

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter two! EEE… it seemed a bit rushed, but I thought it came out well. (ponders) Anyways! AH! They must find a cure! How will they find it? What exactly _is_ the hooded figure? (actually, you're gonna havetah wait way waaay later on for that one…) And… is Rin going to shed blood for the first time? (panic) Find out next chapter! Hope you liked this chapter and please tell me how you thought of it! 


End file.
